As Três Sombras
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: O inicio de uma historia... O passado de Setsuna volta, querendo vingança Prologo


As três Sombras  
  
Aviso: Eu não possuo Sailor Moon  
  
Prólogo: Destruição  
  
Reino da Lua de Prata  
  
O cheiro de fumaça já estava ficando insuportável, quando finalmente os portões do magnífico palácio cederam.  
  
"Não poderemos suportar por muito mais tempo, tirem a rainha de lá, rápido!" Grita alguém no meio da confusão.  
  
"Onde estão as Sailor Guardiãs numa hora dessas?" Outra pobre alma cuja voz se perde na bagunça.  
  
O Reino da Lua de Prata, um dos maiores, senão o maior e mais belo de todos no universo estava sobe ataque, uma força muito poderosa, liderada pela maligna Beryl com um só objetivo, obter o Cristal de Prata. Para conseguir tamanho ideal foi preciso um grande exercito para poder adentrar os portões do palácio e passar pelas guardiãs.  
  
"Não passarão daqui seres do mal! Somos as Guardiãs deste reino"  
  
"São elas! Lamento menininhas, mas temos ordens para extermina-las" Diz um monstro, com muito porte e muito pouco tempo restante de vida.  
  
"Fogo de Marte Acende!" O golpe fulmina seu alvo.  
  
"Ora eles não são grande coisa, nesse caso, Setsuna você pode ajudar o povo, pois está uma confusão total lá fora."  
  
"Já estou indo agüentem firme, garotas."  
  
"Ta pensando que vai passar é?"  
  
"Grito Mortal." E com um simples movimento Setsuna, á Sailor Plutão abre caminho e corre para o que restou dos portões.  
  
"Vamos, mantenham á calma todos!" Ordenava uma jovem que não devia ter mais idade que ela.  
  
"Urano, Netuno, vocês também?"  
  
"Alguém precisava ajudar essas pessoas. Onde estão as outras?"  
  
"Enfrentando o inimigo lá dentro, apesar de não serem muito fortes estão em grande numero, vocês podem ir para lá estão logo no primeiro pátio. Eu cuido das coisas por aqui."  
  
"Tudo bem, mais se cuida."  
  
"Vocês também."  
  
Setsuna se põe a ajudar as pessoas a abandonarem o palácio. Assim que estas já estão longe ela se vira na direção oposta.  
  
'Agora preciso ver as outras, mas á essa hora já devem ter derrotado os invasores.'  
  
Ela chega no pátio onde antes havia um belo jardim, agora todo destruído, mas as coisas não estavam indo tão bem como ela imaginara.  
  
"Meninas, esta tudo bem?" Ela grita, quase não podia vê-las com todas aquelas coisas na frente.  
  
"Estamos bem, mas uma ajuda vai bem!" A resposta vem do meio dos inimigos onde as outras Sailors estavam cercadas, mas longe de estarem perdendo.  
  
Setsuna se prepara para se lançar contra seus oponentes, mas percebe três figuras, na verdade três guardiãs, só que estas apenas observam o confronto.  
  
"Vocês? O que fazem aqui? Não devem... Não podem... Como?" Atordoada, diversas perguntas começam a surgir na cabeça da Guardiã do Tempo.  
  
Uma das figuras fala com ela, seus lábios, entretanto não emitem som algum, mas Setsuna sabia muito bem o que ela dizia.  
As figuras sorriem, um sorriso debochado e desaparecem.  
  
"Depois do que fizeram, ainda tem coragem de voltar!" Falando mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outro ela se vira para ajudar suas amigas.  
  
Mas algo a impede de alcança-las ela não consegue se mexer, ela não consegue andar, não consegue, não...  
  
Setsuna acorda. Ainda é noite, lá fora se pode ouvir o vento, soprando gelado. Ela se levanta completamente acordada  
  
'Outra vez me lembrando do passado. Devo estar ficando paranóica. Mas por que de repente essas lembranças? Isso aconteceu há tanto tempo, pensei já ter superado isso. Isso... Esse dia... Todas elas... Como eu..."  
As lágrimas começam a cair, ela se lembra de suas companheiras, suas amigas, a primeira geração das Guardiãs.  
  
'Elas... Nenhuma delas conseguiu... Nenhuma... Apenas eu...'  
  
Mas a lua era a única testemunha do sofrimento causado pelas amargas lembranças nessa que era a mais sabia dentre todas as guardiãs... E talvez a mais sofrida de todas elas.  
  
Que tal ficou? Dramático né? Um pouco nostálgico talvez, mas achei que ficou bom. E você o que achou? Mande um mail para Xshadowexaol.com Para me dizer o que achou deste pequeno prólogo e lembre-se é apenas o começo. 


End file.
